


синее небо

by maybeshewont



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just geralt and jaskier together at corvo bianco, pretty much nothing happens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeshewont/pseuds/maybeshewont
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	синее небо

Геральту стоило быть осторожнее. Но он привык к безопасности, привык к тёплому туссентскому солнцу, к лёгким заказам, часто занимающим у него лишь несколько часов. Он выбирается из пещеры на ощупь, голова звенит от выпитых зелий и усталости, а рана на боку отзывается глухой болью.  
\- Мастер ведьмак, вы в порядке?  
Голос у купца дрожит от испуга, но он всё равно подходит ближе, то, к чему Геральт никак не может привыкнуть – уважение, с которым к нему обращаются все туссентские жители. Он знает, что сейчас выглядит неважно, измазанный чужой и своей кровью, потемневшие глаза, вены с токсичной чёрной кровью, и всё же купец подходит ближе, протягивает ему руку, желая помочь. Геральт лишь закрывает глаза снова, яркое закатное солнце больно режет чувствительные от Кошки глаза и свистит, подзывая Плотву к себе.  
\- Всё в порядке. Я разобрался с проблемой.  
Купец бормочет что-то невнятное, протягивает ему увесистый мешочек с деньгами и Геральт обессиленно кивает, облокачиваясь на тёплый лошадиный бок.  
\- Сэр, может вам нужна помощь? Я мог бы проводить вас до города, там наверняка найдётся лекарь.  
Геральт отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Не нужно.  
Корво Бьянко неподалёку и Плотва легко найдёт дорогу, практически без его помощи. Он не садится, закидывает себя в седло, с трудом удерживая поводья и шепчет, прижимаясь к её шее.  
\- Пора возвращаться назад.

Дорога назад проходит словно в тумане, он практически не открывает глаз, сосредотачиваясь вместо этого на размеренном стуке копыт, пытаясь хоть как-то унять головную боль. Открывать глаза всё ещё больно, и он позволяет Плотве вести самой, благо дорога до винодельни практически не разветвляется.  
Геральт понимает, что приехал, когда слышит знакомое бренчание лютни вдалеке, тихие отстранённые переговоры рабочих, завершающий свой день, шум речки рядом. Плотва ускоряет шаг, явно стремясь побыстрее вернуться в конюшню и Геральт чуть не падает вниз, потеряв равновесие. Благо его рефлексов хватает на то, чтобы лишь неуклюже скатиться вниз, и он очень сильно надеется, что все остальные слишком заняты, чтобы это увидеть. Лютня резко звенит и Геральт морщится, облокачиваясь на стену. Лютика легко услышать, он никогда не был особенно тихим, а сейчас и вовсе, бежит, спотыкаясь и бормоча под нос тихие проклятья и буквально через несколько минут Геральт обнимают тёплые сильные руки. Лютик обеспокоенно выдыхает ему в шею, гладит по волосам, смазано целуя в щёку  
\- Всё хорошо, Геральт, ты дома.  
Геральт хочет сказать ему, что всё в порядке, что кровь не его (почти), что это лишь зелья и накопившаяся в дороге усталость (и совсем немного, царапина у него на боку). Но вместо этого он опирается на подставленное плечо и молча позволяет Лютику вести его к дому. К _их_ дому.


End file.
